


My Christmas Memories

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Baekhyun's favorite time is around the Christmas time. The reason? Kyungsoo.





	My Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Christmas mood after listening to Exo's Christmas albums and Yixing's Christmas album. As a result, this was born :D hope you like it :)

Baekhyun waited in the center of the outdoor shopping plaza. There was a tall tree in front of him that was decorated beautifully and everyone around him was busy with their Christmas shopping. His hands were jammed in his pockets as his breaths created a slight mist in front of him. His chestnut hair wavered in front of his forehead as his beanie pressed it down and he kept his eyes towards the floor as he waited. His chin rested slightly on the red scarf that was around his neck. The snow kept coming down, sending a slight shiver up his spine.

 Kyungsoo had texted him about five minutes ago that he was running a little late, but it was alright, he didn’t mind waiting for him. He sniffled as he perked his head up a bit. He stared straight ahead at the coffee shop just a couple feet away. That was the place where he had met Kyungsoo last year.

 

( _Is this seat taken?_ A frantic Baekhyun had asked as he pointed to the seat in front of the guy with big glasses and nose dug in a book. He had a hot chocolate settled in front of him and was wearing a light blue pullover.

 _Uh, no. You can have a seat, if you want._ The young man answered in a deep voice.

  _Thank you._ Baekhyun had replied as he settled his jacket on the seat and placed his laptop on the table.

The guy with the light blue pullover merely nodded as he took a sip of his drink. Baekhyun had begun typing away, making an occasional grunt as he stressed over his assignment. Kyungsoo noticed and couldn’t help but offer his aid to the handsome stranger.

  _Tea always help me if I’m stressed over something. Would you like some?_

 Baekhyun looked over, giving him a curious expression. _I’m fine, thank you though._ He smiled.

 Kyungsoo shook his head and stood up. _It’s no trouble. I’ll get you some._

 Needless to say, Kyungsoo was right and it helped Baekhyun finish his assignment in only an hour.

  _Thank you so much! I’ll pay you back._ Baekhyun said with a smile as he reached for his wallet.

 Kyungsoo merely smiled, _It’s fine. Just give me your name and number and we can call it even?_

 Baekhyun looked over at him and his smile widened. _Alright, I’m Baekhyun._

 Kyungsoo smiled. _I’m Kyungsoo. )_

 

Baekhyun shook his head as he giggled at the memory. Who would have thought that Kyungsoo could be so charming?

 He saw a young couple walk right by him as the girl clung onto her boyfriend.

 “What are you going to get me for Christmas?” The girl asked her boyfriend.

 The boy merely smiled. “It’s a surprise.”

 Baekhyun chuckled and looked away to reminisce about another memory.

 

( It had been five months since Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had met. There was definetly sparks flying between the both of them, but neither of them had made a move besides the occasional flirting.

 That is, until May 6.

 Baekhyun held the gift tightly in his hands as he looked down at it. _What is it?_ He asked as he eyed Kyungsoo curiously.

 Kyungsoo merely shrugged and smiled. _I don’t know, why don’t you open it?_

 There was a holler from their friends behind Baekhyun as they yelled for him to open it and Baekhyun quickly obliged. He peeled away the top of the bag to reveal a figurine of his favorite character from League of Legends. The detail was so precise and could easily be sold for quite a sum of money. There was a gasp and “ah’s” amongst their friends as they awed at the action figure in Baekhyun’s hand.

 Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo and smiled, _How did you know?_

 Kyungsoo merely shrugged, _Lucky guess._

Baekhyun chuckled and walked over to Kyungsoo. He tilted the shorter male’s head a little to the left and pressed his lips upon the cheek.

 Kyungsoo’s cheek was soft and plump. Baekhyun’s lips were tender and sweet.

  _Thank you_ Baekhyun told him when he parted.

 They heard a yell from all of their friends and a deep voice yell out _Just kiss already!_

 Kyungsoo turned a slight pink, _err…you’re welcome. )_

Baekhyun smiled as he looked up at the sky, when he felt a vibration coming from his coat pocket.

 He took his phone out quickly and viewed the message.

 

_I’m in the parking lot. See you in a bit._

_You’re at our spot right?_

Baekhyun blew on his hands to warm them up a little so he could reply.

 

_Yes._

He put his phone and hands in his pockets again right after he was done. It was cold, but the good thing is that Kyungsoo was almost here which meant he would be in a store to shop soon enough. Walking around with Kyungsoo holding his hand would make him feel warm all over.

 Baekhyun let out a soft sigh and he looked ahead at the beautiful tree in front of him. This would forever be their spot. The place that held the most precious memory for him. It had only happened three weeks ago, but it was irreplaceable.

 

( Kyungsoo held Baekhyun’s hand as they both walked along the little shopping plaza.

  _Soo, where are we going?_ Baekhyun asked as he walked next to him.

  _I-I need to ask you something._

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What could possibly have Kyungsoo so nervous?

 They both stopped in front of the tree. The tree that was full of colorful lights and bliss.

 Kyungsoo turned to face Baekhyun directly. His black coat complimenting his dark hair and eyes.

 Baekhyun smiled at him, _What are you doing?_

_Baekhyun, I have known you for almost a year now. I met you in that coffee shop over there._

Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo point directly to the coffee shop behind him.

  _Ever since then, I have really liked you. I have been liking you for a while._

 Baekhyun giggled and his eyes crinkled. _I like you too._

Kyungsoo turned a bit pink and shook his head. _Will you—will you--_

Baekhyun cut him off as he pressed their lips together. Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide in surprise and then slowly began to kiss him back.

 Baekhyun parted and placed his forehead against Kyungsoo’s. Both of them stood in silence.

  _Be mine, Byun Baekhyun._

Baekhyun’s smile went wider. _Only yours, Do Kyungsoo. )_

“Baekhyun ah!”

 Baekhyun’s head turned to reveal his Kyungsoo walking towards him.

 His dark attire now something Baekhyun was accustomed to seeing.

 “Sorry I’m late, traffic was awful. Have you been waiting for long?”

 Baekhyun stood up and walked towards him. “No, don’t worry about it.”

 Kyungsoo smiled and gave Baekhyun a kiss against his cheek. He reached for his hand and realized it was freezing.

 “Baekhyun! Your hand is so cold.”

 Kyungsoo immediately removed his gloves and placed them on his boyfriend’s hands.

 “Ya, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun whined.

 “No, you re freezing.”

 Baekhyun chuckled as he saw Kyungsoo trying to warm up his hands. He was so attentive and so caring. Baekhyun would always cherish the memories of his Kyungsoo.

 “Maybe, if you buy me some tea, I will warm up?” Baekhyun asked innocently as he smiled at him.

 Kyungsoo looked up slowly and smiled. “Citron honey?”

 Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat. Kyungsoo still remembered.

 “Yes please.” Baekhyun said with the smile that showed off his eye smile.

 Kyungsoo chuckled and gave Baekhyun’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Let’s go then.”

 Kyungsoo led the both of them into the coffee shop, the place that had started it all a year ago. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Any sort of critique is greatly appreciated :)  
> If you would like to message me you can check out my twitter: @exoprincess456 :D  
> or DM me on Instagram: @_exo_princess_  
> We can talk about Exo XD


End file.
